froggyfreshrapfandomcom-20200213-history
Friday The 13th
Friday The 13th 1 Friday the 13th, walking out of school Me and Mike is trying to come up with something to do We can go TP, we can watch movies We can turn the bad channel on and see boobies Mike, we do the same thing every week By 9:15 I'm so bored I fall asleep We ain't playing Halo, we ain't playing Joust We pay a visit to the Vorhees' house That last name got Mike's heart racing Said "Wait a minute, that's the house of Jason Oh no, no I ain't doing that Are you going crazy? You must be going mad You know what's gonna happen if we step into that house Two of us go in and none of us come out" But I convinced him, it wasn't very hard He said that he'd go if I gave him my Charizard Hook Some people say that the whole thing's true Other people say if you believe it, you're a fool And Friday's the best day of the week But not when it's Friday the 13th Some people say that the whole thing's true Other people say if you believe it, you're a fool And Friday's the best day of the week But not when it's Friday the 13th 2 I grabbed some garlic, I grabbed a cross A jug of holy water, and a tube of lip gloss Mike said "Dude, why are you bringing all this crap Jason's not a vampire, put that stuff back Hold up, let me see that lip gloss first Mmm what is that? Is that berry burst? This tastes good, you think that I can keep it?" I says "Long as I can use it when I need it" I grabbed my hat, my backpack, and my sword Mike grabbed his house keys, we headed out the door Mike said "Buddy, let's try to make this fast Follow me, I know exactly where his house is at" Mike stopped and he pointed at the crib And said "That's the house where Jason Vorhees lives" I crept up real quiet like a mouse Then bam, Jason came busting out the house Hook Some people say that the whole thing's true Other people say if you believe it, you're a fool And Friday's the best day of the week But not when it's Friday the 13th Some people say that the whole thing's true Other people say if you believe it, you're a fool And Friday's the best day of the week But not when it's Friday the 13th 3 We were running, we were running for our lives We were more than just scared, we were freaking terrified I was beatonized, bout to die from exhaustion I looked back, Jason wasn't there, we must've lost him We were getting tired so we stopped at a pavilion I looked up and saw a skeleton hanging from the ceiling I said "Mike what kind of place is this? He's gon' kill us out here and there won't even be a witness" Suddenly, Jason came stumbling up the trail But he was looking rough, he was moving like a snail He dropped to his knees and fell over face first Hockey mask in the dirt, yo it look liked it hurt Mike said "Dude, did Jason die bro?" I replied "Mike, how should I know?" Mike said "Ain't nobody gonna believe this" I said "They gon' believe it when they see the freaking pics" Hook Some people say that the whole thing's true Other people say if you believe it, you're a fool And Friday's the best day of the week But not when it's Friday the 13th Some people say that the whole thing's true Other people say if you believe it, you're a fool And Friday's the best day of the week But not when it's Friday the 13th Villains *Jason Vorhees Protagonists *Froggy Fresh *Money Maker Mike Trivia *This is probably the most suggestive song in the series, as the "Bad Channel" is obviously just a Porn Channel. Plot Froggy Fresh and Money Maker Mike are coming out of school, trying to find something to do. Froggy Fresh Suggests going to the house of Jason Vorhees. Mike is reluctant but Froggy bribes him with a rare Pokemon card. The duo prepare, by getting their weapons and equipment. Once they get to the house, Jason busts out of the door with his matchete. Froggy pulls out his katana and the two get in a sword fight. Jason takes a swing at froggy's legs but Froggy jumps and dodges it. Jason swings at Froggy again, this time hitting him and knocking him down. Jason swings at Froggy on the ground but Froggy rolls and gets out of the way, then stands up. He kicks Jason in the face, grabs his katana and him and Mike make a run for it. They make their way to a pavilion, where a skeleton is hanging from a noose. Jason catches up and stumbles towards them. He then falls on his knees from exhaustion. Froggy and mike take a few pics with his unconscious body and then run. after they are long gone, Jason wakes up to find them gone and screams in anger as the screen goes to black. Category:Songs